Sadness of love
by kkyoya
Summary: hari yang menyenangkan terselip masa lalu yang kelam ego dan cinta mengalihkan segalanya. /A-aku...aku memutuskan untuk merdeka dan memisahkan diri dari mu England! /"please don't leave me england"/"kau berubah.."/ (cerita sadness of love yg di re-upload dari akun lama)
1. Chapter 1

Anime : Hetalia

Pairing : USxUK (America and England)

genre : romance, hurt/comfort, bit humor

Rate : M

Disclaimer not mine  
hetalia punya hidekaz himaruya seorang ... *teehee*

( cerita ini udah pernah dipost di akun kage kyoya alias akun pertama ku. Jadi kali ini ane memutuskan buat re upload cerita ini lagi. hope you like it :) )

 **Sadness of love**

 _"ne...england kau mau pergi kemana?"_ Tanya si bocah amerika kepada pemuda brittish yang berdiri memandangnya. _  
"maaf amerika, aku harus kembali bekerja,mungkin aku akan kembali dalam waktu yang lama."_ balas pemuda brittish yang di panggil England.

 _"tidak mau! Kau harus tinggal disini bersamaku,jangan pergi England. Please stay with me"_ bujuk nya

 _"maaf, tapi aku harus pergi. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan ratu ku. Sorry, I can't stay with you amerika. Tapi aku janji akan kembali lagi."_ kata England sambil mengelus kepala amerika.

 _"promise me England,you will come back."_

 _'omg...you're so cute america' (inner England)_

 _"hahaha.. of course"_ England memeluk amerika dengan erat sambil mengelus kepala bocah amerika itu.

 _"I love you England" bisik_ amerika ditelingga pemuda brittish yang tengah memeluk nya.

 _"I love you too... my little brother"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"please don't leave me england"_

 _-_ \- TIME SKIP - -

 _"England...a-aku sudah tidak tahan dengan system pemungutan pajak mu terhadap negaraku"_

 _"apa maksudmu?"_ Tanya England sambil menyeruput the paginya.

 _"semua orang sudah tidak tahan, pajak yang negaramu berikan terlalu tinggi, dan itu hanya membuat kami menderita. Jadi karena itu. A-aku...aku memutuskan untuk merdeka dan memisahkan diri dari mu England!"_ tegas amerika kepada England yang terlihat terkejut akan perkataannya.

 _"..."_

 _"o-oy England kau dengar yang ku katak-"  
"DIAM GIT! A-apa maksudmu hah!. Kau tidak tahu usaha yang kulakukan untuk melindungi mu YOU BLOODY HELL!" _teriak England dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca berusaha menahan tangisannya.

 _"ya aku tau itu tapi ini sama sekali berbeda. aku hanya membela Negara ku. Jadi kumohon engl-"_

 _"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU WANKER!. Selama ini apa artinya hah? Padahal kau telah ku besarkan sebagai adik kesayanganku. D-dan ini hasil yang harus ku dapatkan setelah semua yang kulakukan?. *hiks* b-bodoh*hiks*"_ tangis England yang mulai menjadi-jadi.

 _"eng-england maafkan aku. A-aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat mu menangis seperti ini t-tapi ...sorry England"_ kata amerika yang berusaha memeluk pemuda brittish itu tapi...

 _-Plak –_

 _England menepis tangan amerika yang berusaha untuk memeluknya. Ia tahu ia tak ingin amerika, adik yang disayangnya harus berpisah dengannya bahkan sampai memutuskan untuk merdeka. Sebenarnya ia tahu hal irtu pasti akan terjadi suatu saat nanti, ia takut ketika amerika mendapat kebebasannya ia tidak akan mengingat diri nya lagi, masa lalu serta kenangan mereka bersama._

 _"jangan berani menyentuh ku YOU WANKER! "_ tolak England

 _"England"_

 _"terserah, jika itu mau mu. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain melawan. Benarkan amerika?"  
"..."_

 _"pergilah dari sini. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi "_ kata England sambil berbalik,berjalan menjauhi meninggalkan amerika sendiri terdiam .

 _"maafkan aku England"_

 _-The revolutionary war-_

 _Berdiri menatap, saling memandang, dibawah dinginnya hujan menerpa wajah. Suara tembakan,pedang yang saling beradu. Darah,api,harapan dan keputusasaan bercampur menjadi satu. Perlawanan merebutkan harga diri dan kekuasaan untuk membela yang di lindungi._

 _Sejarah England dan amerika dalam perang revolusi._

 _"menyerahlah England"_ teriak amerika sambil menodongkan senjata pada England.

 _"tidak akan. Kau yang menyerah amerika."_ Balas England yang tidak mau kalah oleh amerika.

 _"sudahi peperangan ini England. Kau dan aku tidak ingin lagi korban berjatuhan karena hal ini. menyerah lah England"_

 _"SHUT UP! Kau tidak tau apa-apa"_

 _"kumohon untuk kali ini saja dengarkan aku England "_

 _Bang,...,Bang (suara tembakan)_

 _"Amerika...kau berubah" bisik England sambil menatap sedih amerika.  
amerika malaikat kecilnya telah berubah. Ini merupakan kesalahannya karena tidak bisa selalu berada bersama dengan amerika. Ingin rasanya England memukul muka makhluk yang berdiri dihadapannya itu. Tapi dia tetap tidak bisa memukul orang yang disayanginya._

 _"AMERICAAA!.." teriak England berlari mendekati amerika sambill menodongkan pistol, bersiap menarik pelatuk senjatanya namun..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bang,...Bang (suara tembakan)_

 _"heh...b-bodoh mana mungkin aku bisa menembakmu"bisik England berusaha menahan tangisannya ._

 _-Clank-_

 _America menaNgkis dan membuang senjata england yang berada didepan wajahnya dan bersiap untuk menembak England._

 _"semua telah berakhir England. Menyerahlah"_

 _"Diam"_

 _"kau sudah kalah, aku memang tahu apa yang kulakukan ini sangat menyakitimu tapi, hal ini harus kulakukan demi rakyat ku. I'm so sorry England."_

 _"shut up!. Jangan bicara lagi."_

 _"eng-england"_

 _" *hiks* aku sudah menganggap mu sebagai adikku dan inikah balasan mu?, aku tidak bisa menembakmu karena kau adalah adik dan orang yang kusayangi, t-tapi *hiks* k-kau berubah amerika." Tangis England sambil berlutut dan menangis dihadapan amerika._

 _" aku memang berubah, aku bukan lagi bocah yang hanya bergantung pada mu saja. Maafkan aku iggy, and goodbye England my love." Kata amerika sambil menurunkan senjatanya dan berbalik meninggalkan England sendiri berlutut dan menangis bersama hujan membasahi tubuh dan wajahnya._

 _i'm sorry england. aku tak bisa bersamamu lagi seperti dulu. aku hanya ingin merdeka dan membanggakan rakyat dan pemimpin ku. aku tahu kau selalu ada untuk diriku , tersenyum seperti orang aneh dengan alis mu yang seperti ulat bulu itu. kumohon. tapi untuk kali ini saja, aku ingin berbalik dan pergi dari mu, sama sepertimu yang selalu datang dan pergi meninggalkan ku sendiri. walaupun aku sadar hal itu sangat sulit untuk ku. tapi satu hal yang tak berubah. aku akan tetap mencintaimu walaupun kau harus membenciku._

 _._

 _"please don't leave me alone amerika"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _\- TO BE CONTINUED -_

 **Don't forget to review**

 **Maaf jika ada kesalahan kata dan typo. Berhubung author masih seorang newbie**

 **review sangat diperlukan untuk pengembangan cerita**

thank you for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

Anime : Hetalia

Pairing : USxUK (America and England)

Genre : romance,hurt/comfort, a bit humor

Rate : M

Disclaimer not mine  
hetalia punya hidekaz himaruya seorang ... *teehee*

chapter 2 : this time

England pov

Pagi yang cerah, lembut udara atmosfir menerpa wajah, memasuki jendela kamar pemuda brittish yang tengah tertidur pulas dikamar dengan kasur ukuran king sizenya. Mecoba untuk merileks kan diri dari segala beban pekerjaan yang ia lakukan semalaman.

England terbangun dari tidurnya yang panjang, bangkit, dan berjalan mengambil baju serta jaket hijau khasnya, memakainya dan tersenyum penuh charisma didepan cermin.

*crack* suara ranting pohon memukul jendela kamarnya. pemuda brittish itu berbalik, membuka jendela kamarnya yang tertutup dan memandang pepohonan yang hijau senada dengan warna mata nya.

 _"_ _ah...pagi yang tenang. Hari yang baik untuk memulai acara minum teh. Hmm... earl grey? Atau mungkin green tea? "_ piker England yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya dan mulai duduk bersandar disekitar kebun bunganya, menatap bunga mawar yang mulai bermekaran.

.

.

.

 _"hah...teh dipagi hari memang yang terbaik"_ kata england sambil menyeruput teh pagi nya.

*bush* *bush* suara semak-semak

 _"hmm...? suara apa itu?"_ kata england yang berdiri, mendekati semak-semak yang bergoyang  
dan kemudian...

.

.

 _"yooo england! france onii-san telah datang!_ " kejut pria berjanggut tipis nyentrik itu yang datang dan muncul secara tiba-tiba. dan mulai keluar dan menghampiri england yang tampak terkejut.

 _"GYAHHHH...!"_ teriak england

 _" y-you BLOODY FROG! kau kenapa ada disini hah? tte-dan kenapa juga kau telanjang, YOU PERVERT!"_ teriak england (lagi) sambil menunjuk pria dihadapannya yang biasa dikenla dengan nama france, dikenal sebagai pria yang hobby nya men"strike" kumpulan wanita bahkan pria. :p

"ckckckck... kau jahat angleterre. padahal aku sudah jauh-jauh datang kesini untuk menemui mu. hati onii-san sakit loh" kata france berpura-pura menangis seperti wanita yang telah ditolak oleh pria yang disukai.

"GO HOME, YOU FROG!"

 _"baiklah kalau itu mau mu. onii-san akan pulang. Au Revoir Angleterre"_ kata france yang mulai meninggalkan kediaman england.

-BUGH- suara pintu rumah england yang tertutup.

.

.

.

" _EHHHH! TUNGGU . Angleterre aku hanya bercanda. biarkan aku masukkkk ANGLETERREEE!"_ teriak france yang berusaha mendorong dan membuka pintu rumah england.

 _"hahhh? pulang kau sana! siapa yang menyuruhmu kembali hah? just die already, YOU FROG!"_ balas england berusaha menahan pintu nya dari dorongan france yang berusaha masuk.

 _"hidoiii... aku hanya ingin membahas sesuatu penting. jadi biarkan aku masuk!"_

 _"tidak akan! kalau mau bicara, disini saja, aku tidak mau kau mengotori rumahku."_

 _"WTF? bagian mana ku yang kotor hah? onii-san selalu mandi 3x sehari kok!"_

 _"FUCK YOU! pergi dari sini!_

 _"TIDAK AKAN"_

 _"PERGI!"_

 _"TIDAKKKKKKKK"_

 **\- TIME SKIP -**

Didalam rumah england

setelah perjuangan yang lama. dorongan dan tarikan yang telah dilakukan, akhirnya france diizinkan masuk ke dalam rumah england walaupun harus menerima bogem mentah dari england.

 _"jadi? apa yang mau katakan? dan jangan lupa pakai baju mu kembali."_ ucap england berusaha menahan amarahnya

"ne.. england"

"WHAT?"

 _"tch... ambil ini"_ kata france sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat undangan

 _"t-tunggu ini bukan kontrak pernikahan yang lain lagi bukan?"_ tanya england curiga

 _" tentu saja bukan bodoh! ini undangan untuk mengikuti world conference yang akan diadakan di new york 1 minggu lagi"_ kata france menyerahkan undangan itu kepada england.

" _hah? kenapa undangan itu ada pada mu frog?"_ tanya england

"tch. pokoknya ambil saja. aku hanya disuruh oleh seseorang untuk memberikannya pada mu. ini ambil lah"

" baiklah.. t-tapi ini bukan berarti aku senang kaena telah diundang, i-ini hanya sekedar formalitas saja. ingat itu GIT!" kata england

France POV

 _tch... merepotkan. berhentilah menjadi tsundere england. ma..kalau harus jujur sebenarnya surat undangan itu berasal dari america , kalau aku bilang yang sebenarnya pasti dia tidak akan menerima nya. ckckckck dasar aku penasaran bagaimana reaksinya ketika ia tahu bahwa america yang meminta nya untuk datang. cinta memang buta rupanya._

end france pov

" baiklahh tugas onii-san sudah selesai. pastikan kau membacanya yah angleterre. bonne chance!" kata france pergi meninggalkan england

" GO DIE, YOU FROG! jangan pernah kembali lagi!" teriak england

"hahahahahaha ne me manquez pas."

" jangan bicara dengan bahasa mu yang tidak jelas itu YOU WANKER!"

"new york kah... berarti pertemuan itu dilakukan di amerika " kata england sambil memandang surat yag berada ditangannya itu.

.

.

.

.

 **\- TO BE CONTINUED -**

bebearapa arti kata dalam bahasa prancis

angleterre : england

au revoir : goodbye

bonne chance : good luck

ne me manquez pas : don't miss me

 **don't forget to review**


End file.
